Two vampires too love
by sak-ura-uno
Summary: Sakura Haruno didn't have any family or friends that were alive any more. and then Sasori takes sakura in, later Sasori turns Sakura into a vampire but then later he has to leave for two years. and then while Sasori is gone Sakura gets marked by another v


Contemporary Memo

****

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I sat by a tree hugging my knees' to my chest crying as many tears as I possibly could. There had just been a war and everyone I ever knew and cared about had died. I had no one left. No one but myself. No one to rely on, no one to hug when things got bad. No one…I was alone forever until I found someone that I loved and cared about.

I finally stopped crying, I lay down on the ground and close my eyes, listening to the rain falling all around me. I shivered, but slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_Sakura's dream_

_"No mommy!" Sakura cried as she saw her mother murdered right before her, Sakura got up from the corner of her house and ran away, tears streaming down her face._

_But no matter where she ran she always ended up at a dead end and had to witness the deaths of all her loved ones…over…and over again. She ran kept on running, the voices of all her friends and family drowning out any of the thoughts she had. She stopped and crouched down, she buried her head in her knees' and covered her ears with her hands. "P-Please…stop…d-don't hurt m-me….stop…please." she sobbed._

_End of dream_

I woke up by the sound of foot steps, I slowly opened one eye slightly, and I saw two feet walking towards me. And then once they got to me they stopped.

"What are you doing out here?" a guy's voice asked, I slowly tilted my head a little to look at the man hovering above me. He has red hair and he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. I tried to sit up but I was still too weak, I fell back to the cold ground.

"Why don't you come with me? You shouldn't be out here in the cold. You could get really sick." He said, and then he picked me up and started walking, he looked down at me, "So what's your name? I'm Sasori." he said, "S-Sakura Haruno." I mumbled, he nodded, "How old are you?" Sasori asked, "10." I said, "I'm 13. So what were you doing out here anyway?" Sasori asked, I stayed silent, "Get some rest." Sasori said, I slowly nodded and closed my eyes, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up lying in black bed, I looked around the room I was in, its walls were black and red stripes, and there was a small table with a few puppets on it. And there was a fire across the room, the mantel also had several puppets on it, there were puppets just about everywhere different sizes. Big and small, and in between.

Just then the door opened and Sasori walked in, he saw that I was awake and pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. He a tray with him, "Are you hungry?" he asked, I slowly nodded, he handed me the food and I gladly took it, "Thank you." I murmured, "You're welcome." He replied, and then I began to eat once I was finished Sasori took the tray and set it beside the bed on the little night stand. And then he turned back to me, "So what were you doing outside in the rain?" he asked, "There was just a war…my mom and dad, and friends and family were all killed…I was the only one able to survive and escape." I said sadly, "I'm so sorry. So does that mean you don't have anywhere to stay?" Sasori asked, I turned to him and nodded sadly and then looked away, "Would you like to stay with me?" Sasori asked, my face lit up, "Really?" I asked, Sasori nodded, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…so much." I whispered, "You're welcome…but there's something I need to tell you…" Sasori said, I let go of him and sat Indian style on the bed, "Keep going." I said, Sasori sighed, "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded, "Since you're going to be living with me I figured you should know….I'm a vampire." He said, I was speechless and shocked, I just stared at him.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

"Since you're going to be living with me I figured you should know…I'm a vampire." I said, Sakura looked shocked, her eyes were wide and she didn't say anything, "R-Really? Is it really true?" she asked, I nodded, her eyes went back to normal and she seemed calm once more, or at least she was trying to be calm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she looked at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, Sasori shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems like you were scared." I said, "I was. But then I realized that there's no reason to be afraid of you, you've been so kind to me and I shouldn't be afraid of you, you're a vampire…but you are really nice for a vampire." She said smiling; I smiled back, "Thanks." I said, she nodded.

I stood up and took the tray to the kitchen, and then I went back to the room Sakura was in. When I walked through the door I saw Sakura asleep on the bed, I smiled and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. _'She did only sleep for about two hours, plus she's young and needs her rest.' _I thought, I sat back down in the chair and watched her sleep.

She looked so peaceful; it was hard to believe that she had been through so much pain.

**Six years later**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Sasori! Oh Sasori! Where are you?!" a pink haired girl called out, she was running through the forest searching every place she could possibly think of. She was wearing a red dress with two cuts at the sides the front of the dress had one with circle on the bottom, and on the back it had one white circle on the bottom and one white circle on the top of her back between her shoulder blades.

She stopped right by a tree and put her hands on her knees' gasping for breathe, "Sa…Sor...i…!" she called out between her breathes, just then two arms wrapped around her waste and lifted her in the air, "KYA!" she screeched, and then she began to giggle, "You scared me half to death ya know." She said, "Yeah I know." Sasori said sarcastically, and then he let Sakura down on the ground and put one hand around her waste and they began walking.

They stopped at a little bench and sat down; Sakura rested her head on Sasori's shoulder. Sakura and Sasori had been going out for 4 years; he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend on her 12th birthday.

_Flash back_

_Sakura was laying in bed, and when she opened her eyes Sasori was hovering above her, "Morning." She said, "Morning. Come with me." Sasori said, "Okay…" Sakura got up out of bed and followed Sasori out of the room. They walked for about 15 seconds and they finally stopped in a different room, Sakura sat down on the couch and Sasori sat down next to her. And then Sasori grabbed a kinda of small box, he grabbed Sakura's hand and put the box in her hand. "Thank you." She said and Sasori nodded and signaled for her to open the box, Sakura tore the wrapping paper off and took the lid off the box. Inside was a small puppet, Sakura smiled and pulled it out, she inspected it carefully, examining every detail, and then she turned to Sasori and smiled, "Thanks." She said, "There's one more thing." Sasori said, "Oh?" Sakura asked, and then Sasori took Sakura's hand and Sakura blushed, "Sakura, will you go out with me?" Sasori asked nervously, just then Sakura hugged Sasori tightly, "Yes! Yes! One hundred times yes!" Sakura cried._

_"Excellent." Sasori said._

_End flash back_

"Sakura, I want to ask you something." Sasori said, "Ask away." Sakura replied, Sasori sighed, "Sakura, I wanted to know if you wanted to be a vampire….and be mine forever." Sasori said, Sakura stayed silent, Sasori looked down at her, "Are you willing to be a vampire and be mine forever?" Sasori asked, "Y-Yes…" Sakura said she turned to face Sasori; her eyes were closed waiting to get the bite over with.

Sasori smirked; he moved her hair that was in the way of her neck away. He out his mouth close to her neck, Sakura shivered at the feel of Sasori's warm breathe on her neck, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sasori asked, Sakura slowly nodded, "Yes." She said Sasori licked his lips; sakura squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Sasori opened his mouth and bit Sakura's skin, Sakura tried to withstand a scream, but a screech came out in its place. Sasori sucked Sakura's blood, and then he took her fangs out of her skin.

Sakura fell forward and Sasori grabbed her. He stood up and held Sakura bridal style and he carried her back to the house.  
He walked through the door and sat down on the bed, he set Sakura down right beside him and put his arm around her waste, her head rested on his shoulder.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my head resting on something and something on my waste, I looked up and Sasori was staring at me, "Are you finally awake?" he asked, I nodded, "Yep. So, what happened?" I asked confused, I remembered walking outside looking for Sasori, he found me, we went to a bench…and he asked me something…but what? What did he ask me?

"I turned you into a vampire, and now you are mine forever." Sasori said, I nodded, "Understood." I said, "But there is a bad detail." Sasori said, I turned to him, "Oh? And what would that be?" I asked, _'What the crap! This sounds serious; I wonder what 'The Bad Detail' is.' _Sakura thought.

"If I'm ever too far away from you fro a long amount of time, my mark will go away, and then other vampires are free to claim you." Sasori said, "Whoa now that **would **be serious…except…you'll never be too far away from me for too long, correct?" I asked, Sasori nodded, "Yeah of course, there's no reason for me to be far away from you." Sasori said, I nodded, _'Okay thank god! And he even said he doesn't have a reason to leave me, so I'm good…at least for the while.' _I thought, "No. You will always be good, not just for now." Sasori said, "How did you--?" "Lucky guess, you're just so predictable." Sasori said quickly, I tilted my head, "Then why did you say your sentence so fast?" I asked.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

"Then why did you say your sentence so fast?" she asked, _'Crap! She's getting suspicious! What am I gonna do? I can't let her know I can read her mind just yet.' _I thought, _'Why the heck does he look so worried, it was simple question. I'm gonna have to find out.' _Sakura thought, I had to think fast.

So leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, I wrapped my arms around her waste, she seemed shocked and I could tell, it was our first kiss. She decided to give and she kissed me back, she wrapped her arms around my neck, after a minute I broke the kiss. _'Whoa, that came out of nowhere…' _Sakura thought, I smirked, "so no what? Whatcha wanna do?" sakura asked, I shrugged, "wanna walk through the forest?" I asked, Sakura nodded, "Sure why not?" she asked, I got off the bed and she followed right behind me. I walked to the door and Sakura picked up her speed and started to walk right next to me, I put arm around her shoulder and she slightly blushed.

We began to walk through the forest, just then a blonde man with a black cloak with red clouds on it jumped down from the tree branch. He smirked at Sakura but then turned back to Sasori.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

A blonde man with a black cloak with red clouds on it jumped down from a tree. He smirked at me, and I clutched Sasori's cloak. But then he turned to Sasori, "What do you want Deidara?" Sasori asked, _'Deidara? Who the crap is that?' _I thought, "Sasori, the Akatsuki sent me to inform you that in one year from now, we will be leaving on a one year mission." Deidara said, "I can't go." Sasori replied, "You don't have a choice, either you go by will or we will have to threaten." Deidara said, he gave me a quick glance and I clutched Sasori cloak even tighter then before.

"We'll give you some time to think. And then I'll be back the day we're leaving, and you'd better have your choice. But you've got plenty of time to think." Deidara said, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, I didn't bother to let go of Sasori's cloak, "Who was that? And what the heck was he talking about?" I asked, "Nothing." Sasori replied, "You're lying." I said, Sasori sighed, "C'mon, I'll explain everything after we find a place to sit." Sasori said, I nodded, and then we walked and sat and leaned against a tree trunk.

"Explain." I demanded, "Well, ya see I'm in an organization called the Akatsuki…" "Akatsuki? What's that?" I asked, "Akatsuki is an evil organization of 9 rogue ninja. They cause trouble everywhere." "You were in this organization and you didn't tell me?!" I asked, now I was scared, "Well….yeah." Sasori said, "Wait, how'd you get into the organization? You're not dangerous, you're nice." I said, now I was confused, "Well ya see, I'm a puppet master…" "I think I caught onto that detail." I said, "But…some of my puppets are made of **real **dead people." Sasori said, okay now I was totally freaked, I scooted away, "And you didn't tell me any of this?" I asked, Sasori shook his head, I back away some more, Sasori reached his hand out and tried to touch me. But I scrambled to my feet, and I ran as fast as I possibly could.

"Sakura come back!" Sasori called out, ignored him, although his voice drowned out the rest of my thoughts I ran.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

_'She actually ran away from me, I never thought she'd be so scared to hear that I'm in the Akatsuki. I'd better get to her, there's an odd presence in the woods right now…but I just don't know what.' _I thought, I got up and ran in the direction ran in.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Out of nowhere it began to rain, I didn't care if I got wet, it didn't matter. I ran as fast as I could but then I tripped on a tree root, I fell hit my head on another tree root. I scrambled to my feet and began to run again, just then there was a rustle in the bushes near me, I slowly turned my head to look at the bush, I bent down and grabbed a rock. I threw the rock at the bushes and a rabbit jumped out, it looked at me and then fled. Just then a hand came up from behind me and covered my mouth, and the other hand had both of my hands behind my back.

I tried to scream but of course my scream didn't get out, I struggled but the person had a firm grip on me. I just gave up, my shoulders slumped and my knees' gave way, but I didn't even touch the ground because the person still had me.

"Don't even bother to try to escape." The voice said, I shivered as the person's breathe lingered on my neck, "Oh what's the matter? Scared?" the voice asked, I wasn't just scared I was terrified. The world us seemed to fall silent, the only sounds were breathing and occasionally some water hitting the ground. The hand came away from my mouth, it didn't matter though, I couldn't scream if I tried.

And then there were…footsteps?

"Itachi! Let Sakura go!" a voice yelled, I slowly looked up just enough to see who had yelled, it was Sasori. "Sasori…" I whispered before my whole world went black.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I was running through the forest and then the rain just stopped, all was silent. I felt a chakra presence that was way too familiar. And it was mixed in with Sakura chakra presence. That means they were next to each other. I ran faster, and ran to where the chakra was. I saw Itachi holding Sakura's hands behind her back with one hand still free.

"Itachi! Let Sakura go!" I yelled, I saw Sakura look up a little, "Sasori…" she whispered and then she lost consciousness. I ran at Itachi, he just jumped out of the way and then he landed smoothly on the ground. I got out some kunai, "nah ah, ah, ah. You don't wanna do that, who knows you might accidentally hit Sakura." Itachi said, he was right; I put the kunai back in my kunai pouch.

_'Crap what do I do?!' _I thought, _'I can't attack him or else I might hit Sakura…' _I made a fist but arms still hung loosely at my sides. "What do you want?" I growled, "When Deidara came he had false information. The times weren't exactly true; we just wanted to see what your answer would be. And you said I can't go. Which proves that you wouldn't go…" Itachi paused, "Unless we threatened you with something. So, what will your choice be? We leave in one month. And we'll be gone for two years." I had to think, if I didn't agree to go with them they'd kill Sakura, but if I go and I'm gone for two years then my mark will wear off and then other vampires are able to claim Sakura as their own.

The worst possibility is Sakura dies…so I'll have to go with them. I sighed and undid my fists. "Fine. I'll go with you…but, you need to let Sakura go or there's no deal." I said, Itachi smirked, and then he put his mouth next to Sakura ear, he whispered something but I couldn't hear what he said. And then he threw Sakura to the ground, I rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style, I turned to Itachi, "Get packed. We'll meet in the forest by the river in exactly one month. If you don't show up we will find you. Enjoy the last days you have with her. It's gonna be a long two years." Itachi said, and then he was gone, I looked back down at Sakura, she didn't look peaceful she looked disturbed. I stood up and began to walk home.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_Sakura's dream_

_Sakura was in a room with all sorts of different people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One had blonde hair that was up in a pony tail and had a thick lair of bangs hanging in his face, covering half of his face. Another was blue, he had a huge sword on his back that was wrapped in some kind of white clothe. Another had an orange swirly mask covering his face. Another one had like a Venus fly trap around his head, half of his face was white the other half was black. Another had black hair and his hair was in a pony tail that stopped at his mid back, and he had red eyes. (I can't really explain what Hidan and Kakuzu look like cuz' I don't see them very much.) and the last one was hidden in the shadows._

_They were all staring at her, and then the door opened and Sasori walked in, he had a sad expression on his face. He lip said, 'I'm sorry.' And then everyone disappeared, everyone except for Itachi, "You will be claimed quickly once Sasori's mark is gone.' Was all he said before he disappeared._


End file.
